If You Can't Stand the Heat
by FreckledWriter
Summary: During Pope's time as a prisoner of the 2nd Mass, he has KP duty. A beautiful woman gets caught and has to help him in the Kitchen. Suddenly the kitchen is a little hotter. Mature story set in Season 1. Pope/O.C.


**AN: Admit it; you'd love to be stuck in the kitchen with Pope.**

"Alright I'm going!" Pope heard a woman's voice yell. He had just gotten his hands washed when he heard a commotion in the doorway.

Suddenly a black haired woman with darkly tanned skin stomped into the kitchen. Anthony was behind her pointing his gun at her. Pope wondered why he was pointing a gun at this beautiful woman.

"Brought you some help Pope."

Pope took that as an invitation to look the woman up and down. She looked to be in her mid-twenties and of exotic origin. She wore tight blue jeans that hugged her hips and a white scooped neck t-shirt and was remarkably clean. She also wore biker boots and no rings on any of her fingers. She had curves that a blind man would be able to see and lips that would bring the gods down from heaven for a kiss.

"Where'd she come from?" Pope asked.

"She says she came from Tennessee. We caught her trying to steal supplies from one of the trucks. She is totally unapologetic and won't say if she's with a group or what she planned to do with the ammo she was caught stealing. Cap' figures 'til she can be deemed trustworthy she can help you in here."

"Do you even know if she can cook?" Pope glanced at her suspiciously. As much as he would like someone to talk to, she was definitely going to be a distraction.

"Yes, I can." Her dark brown eyes shot daggers his direction.

"Well, we are making a vegetable medley today with grilled chicken. Why don't you finish chopping these vegetables while I start grilling the chicken?"

She made short work of the veggies. Anthony sat in a chair in the corner of the kitchen while the two made lunch for the Second Massachusetts.

...

The woman, who went by Star, was definitely a cook, but very rough around the edges. She was an American girl who didn't take any shit. Pope was liking her more and more with each passing day. She had been helping him for a week when Anthony decided to test them by leaving alone while he walked down the hall to check on some other people.

Star walked into the pantry to get some more food. She had been friendly toward Pope, but was still keeping him, and everyone else, at arm's length. Pope followed her, stopping right behind her. She turned around unsurprised. She didn't say a word, her arched eyebrow saying it all.

"Well, what do ya think beautiful? You wanna try to blow this joint or use this alone time as "get to know ya time?" Pope was dressed in a pair of jeans and a black V-necked t-shirt, his necklaces dangling on his bare chest. Star was still wearing the tight jeans and white t-shirt. The plain shirt did not hide her curves. Pope half expected to get smacked but that's not what happened. Star must have been on her own for a long time because she contemplated Pope's words while looking at his lips. She took a deep breath and looked into his eyes. She opened her mouth to speak but John Pope didn't let her get the words out.

He leaned forward and kissed her lips while putting a hand on the pantry door to stabilize himself. He paused slightly, again expecting a slap, but when it didn't come he kissed her harder. She put the can she held in her hand back on the shelf and let her hands rest on his chest. Pope wrapped both arms around Star's perfect figure eight shape.

She moaned and Pope stuck his tongue into her mouth. She tilted her head to give him a better angle, seeming content with his actions. Pope couldn't believe his luck. His dick was rock hard and straining against his jeans. He wondered if he could get a blow job out of this dark haired beauty.

"Well, my hands have gotten to know you. Maybe your mouth would like to get to know me better?"

Star looked at him for a moment then shook her head. "I don't think so cowboy. I've gone way too long without a man. You fuck me right, or forget it."

Pope laughed. She was a pistol. He undid his belt buckle and unzipped his jeans, letting his erection spring free. Before Star could react to what she just saw pop out of his pants, Pope unzipped her pants and started jerking them to her knees along with her thong. Star put her hands on one of the selves behind her and leaned her back against them. John yanked her pants down to her ankles and stood up. He kissed her again then spun her around and bent her over. She didn't get a chance to voice her thoughts before Pope was all the way in her, making her moan.

"Stay quiet. Anthony or someone will hear you!"

Star gripped the shelf in front of her with both hands, biting her bottom lip to keep from moaning. The man knew what he was doing. It had been so long for both of them that it didn't take long for either of them to orgasm. Star had barely stopped shaking when Pope pulled out and pumped semen all over the green bean cans on the bottom shelf. After taking a second to catch her breath Star turned around to stare at Pope. She was gasping for breath and amazed by what had just happened. Pope zipped up his pants.

"You better zip your pants before Anthony gets back. Unless you're prepared to go another round." Pope smiled wickedly.

"Not just yet. But you and I aren't through." Star smiled and pulled her pants up. "We will do this again later."

Star had no sooner collected herself and stepped out of the panty with some broth, when Anthony appeared soundlessly in the door making Star jump.

"You guys behaving?" Anthony asked looking around.

"Of course. How stupid do you think we are? Like you weren't waiting for us outside?" Star waited for Anthony's reaction.

"I was just down the hall. It's a good thing you decided not to test me." Anthony smiled, but it was obvious he had no idea what had just happened.


End file.
